Night Shots
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: The Kagamine twins have certain feelings for each other, and the rest of the family is out. However, neither Rin nor Len are confident enough to say a word, so both resign to their perverted nighttime antics toward the other. With neither of them knowing, Rin and Len try their best to secretly satisfy their urge; but can the situation stay afloat for long?


This idea woke me up before I fell asleep a night or two ago. Fresh ideas don't tend to last through the night, so I had to get up and go for it right there. The sleep deprivation that night was worth it, I feel, and night ideas are some of the best ideas. It's been a while since I've posted any fan fiction, anyway.

There will be at least another chapter or two after this one, so expect them soon. Enjoy~

**Night Shots**

Rin stood there at the door for a long time, just waiting. It was two o' clock in the morning, and every light in their house was switched off. It was very quiet. She had been walking silently, slowly opening and closing her bedroom door, stepping down the hall on her tip-toes, but still: the deafening no-sound of the Kagamine home made her feel like every breath she made was going to wake up the neighborhood. Thankfully, most of her home was out on vacation; none of them would be back for several more days. But the house was not totally empty. Rin was still there, and as she stood outside her brother's bedroom door that night, she knew that he was there, too.

She shuffled her bare feet back and forth a few inches at a time as she hesitated on what to do, dragging them slightly along the carpet and making little rubbing noises without actually going anywhere. Her left hand tapped fingers on her thigh and her entire right arm was perfectly still and rigid. She could feel the cool air conditioning hitting her in the hallway, but she couldn't hear that it was even on. Het thin pajamas just sort of shifted on her with the air, not heavy enough to hold onto her tightly and not thick enough to keep her any warmer. In the dark, her eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, and if she could see herself standing there she would have looked like a soft orange beacon in the black, except where her clothes broke to show skin. She didn't notice if she was really getting cold, though. She was focused, in a cloudy-minded sort of way.

'It's… It's just been so long since I've done this…' she thought.

She was just a foot or more outside of Len's bedroom door, and couldn't bring herself to go forward. Her face was flashing back between red and white as she tried to keep herself composed. When her blood started flowing, it was harder to keep control. 'And if I'm doing this,' she thought, 'then I really… really need to keep control of myself.' She started taking deep breaths— slowly, so she didn't make any noise. Instead of helping her stay calm, it just added the sound effect of a girl breathing very quietly, notably very nervously. It didn't help.

She sighed at last, and wondered aloud in a low, low whisper, "What am I doing here…" She clutched the camera in her right hand tightly. "This is a baaad idea, Rin…"

She couldn't help it. It had been too long since she did anything daring, and the last time she tried what she was there for was years ago. It was the same camera, that same time of night… 'The same brother…' she thought. The pajamas she wore were different, but that was about it. And of course, she was older. They were both older.

She stopped tapping her leg and started inching her left arm forward. 'If I don't do something… I'll never do anything.' Still, the going was slow. She was moving but she was barely any closer.

The thought of what was behind that door filled her with trepidation. On a normal day, she might go into her brother's room a few times or not at all, but she never felt nervous about going in. But the early hours of the morning were not a normal day, and she wasn't going in there to ask for help on her homework or for advice on a game. She clutched her right hand again.

Eventually, she put her left hand on the doorknob, and wrapped her fingers around it. She turned it excruciatingly slowly; Rin suddenly became very aware of the mechanics of a doorknob. When she turned it all the way, she pushed in, slowly, slowly… The bottom of the door dragged on the carpet for a few seconds, and Rin felt the fear that it would make enough noise to wake up her prey.

It did not.

With the door open, she stepped inside, and she noticed how different things looked in the dark. Len's room was still as utilitarian as it usually was, but the blue tint of moonlight breaking through the window blinds made everything look somehow distinctly new. It made it feel like Rin was breaking into a place where she really was not supposed to be. Which she sort of was, but it only felt like she was breaking and entering when she actually got inside. Up to then it just felt like she was doing something really embarrassing, and really dirty. Which she was.

With a little more light to work with, she nudged the door nearly shut— but not all the way— and she went further in. While still on the opposite side of the room from the bed, she took the chance to turn the camera on. It was a special camera, made to take pictures in the dark without having to flash. And when she set it to, she could even take pictures without the screen being on; she wouldn't be able to see exactly _what_ she was photographing, but there wouldn't be any light from the screen reflecting on her face, or anywhere else in the room. Safer that way. 'To make up for it,' she thought, 'I'll just… take lots of pictures.'

The settings were prepared. Rin gulped down her fear and finally walked to the bedside of her brother. 'Okay… Let's do it.'

Len was sleeping quietly under his covers, barely making a sound. Compared to his, Rin's breathing made her think that she must sound like she was hyperventilating. The sheets went right up to his neck, but he wasn't holding them. They were just loosely on top of him. 'I could easily… just…' She reached out her hand, but she stopped herself. '…Later…' She brought her hand back, leaned over him, and pointed the camera lens at Len's face. '…Smile.'

She took a picture of him while he slept. As her finger lifted off the button, she felt a bead of sweat on her forehead, and she took another one. Blushing as she leaned over just a bit more, she moved the angle to what she hoped was better, and kept snapping her quiet photos.

Rin was holding her weight up by pressing down with her toes, and barely touching the bedside with the front of her legs, and she was looking down at Len from right over him. His mouth was just a little bit open, and Rin's heartbeat starting speeding. 'Oh… Oh my.' She bit her lip. 'I'm… I'm sooo…' She continued taking pictures and moving around just slightly. But, eventually, she felt she had taken enough from there.

Stepping back, she looked at Len lying in bed. "…" Very, very slowly, Rin reached out and pinched the bed sheets.

Len slightly moved, and Rin nearly jumped, almost dropping her grip— but she kept it. With wide eyes, she started tugging it back. Bit by bit, the covers came down. About two-thirds of the way down Len's chest, Rin stopped. 'It'll bulk up and become too heavy past there,' she thought. 'So,' her shaking hands brought the camera back up, 'This will have to do. Need to… not be greedy.'

Len was wearing the same basic pajama set Rin was, only it was yellow and for boys. It had a shirt that buttoned up to just below the neck and ended just at where the pants began. Extremely loose-fitting, and deliciously silky smooth. Rin clutched at her own. The top couple of buttons on Len's were undone, and it opened up just enough… She was almost satisfied just looking at him. Almost.

As he breathed, his chest rose and fell just a little bit, in a slow rhythm that Rin eventually noticed she was matching. She stood there for a moment; her face was blushing as she reached out her hand again. 'This might be too much,' she thought, 'but I… want to see…' Her hand was over him, just a few inches up, trembling. '…I want to see more…'

She painstakingly lowered her hand down and placed her fingers on the highest button still latched. She lifted the fabric a bit, and pushed the button out, while thinking to herself, 'Please don't wake up, _please_ don't wake up,' as Len's skin became more and more revealed. She randomly caught as many pictures as possible. 'This would make a terrible scrap book.' She thought, '…Still, I wouldn't mind having it as one.'

She thought about trying for the next button down. Poking at it, she saw it was holding too tightly together; it wouldn't budge. She backed off. Still standing there, she looked at her brother, and then at the camera in her hand. She thought long and hard about what she was going to do. 'I know what I _want_ to do,' she thought, 'but…' She caught her breath. She took a step forward again. Getting back to where she was, Rin leaned in even further.

She was directly overtop her half-shirted brother. His eyes were closed, and his face practically glowed white in the dimly-lit room. Rin's face was bright red. 'Closer… Closer…' She slowly set the camera down on Len's bed and put her palm down to hold herself up. Their faces inches away, Rin pit her other hand on the other side of Len. She was nearly on him. Her breasts almost pressed onto his body, her just-parted lips almost fell onto his sleeping mouth. Rin's breathing stayed deliberate, but her heart rate was in a frenzy. Her breath was hot and went directly onto Len, point blank. Rin's mind was telling her everything she wanted to do, and showing her everything she desired. Less than an inch from a kiss, her white-hot thoughts mumbled out loose phrases. 'Just lower, only a bit… Touch him, touch him with your… If you just get one kiss, then he won't wake up, he won't… Just… Just…!' Rin was right there. Then, in a pause, she thought, '…This… This really is a bad… idea…'

Slowly, her burning mind cooled down, and self-control brought Rin back. One at a time, she took her hands off the bed and pushed gently to where she was standing for the first picture she took of him. She looked at her sprawled, sleeping, cute little brother, and the camera next to him. Picking it up, she wondered if it had any space left on it. 'At least,' she hoped, 'At least this, then.'

Rin leaned in one last time, and was over Len without holding herself up. She held the camera out and pointed it at the two of them. Looking at it, she tried to crack a little smile and got an embarrassed and lusty smirk for her efforts. Clicking it, she stood up and took some steps back. She pinched the sheets she had pulled back, and tugged them roughly back into place on Len's body.

Tip-toeing backwards, Rin made her way to the bedroom door and slowly fingered it open. Backing out into the hallway, she moved with it as she slowly, slowly pulled it shut, still looking in as long as she could. She twisted the doorknob, and closed the door.

With a sigh, that was it, and she tip-toed back down the hall, to her own room, where she was notably less careful and quiet before collapsing onto her own bed. Rin set the camera on top of a dresser, closed her eyes, and fell into the same deep sleep as Len.


End file.
